Storm Warning
by Iheartpercyjackson353
Summary: My name is Emma Gilbert, I am a mermaid, and this is my story. I live on the Gold Coast of Australia or at least I did. This story was co written by me and my friend jhajha caboa


**Storm Warning**

**This story is co written by me and my friend, jhajha caboa! This story was written because we wondered what would happen if Emma froze Damon's mouth shut.**

Chapter One

Emma

My name is Emma Gilbert, I am a mermaid, and this is my story. I live in the Gold Coast of Australia or at least I did until two months ago.

Two Months Ago

My family and I traveled around the my parents said we should live with our family in Virginia. To be more exact the small town of Mystic Falls. We had a month back in Australia to get our stuff and pack up. In Australia I was going to have to say go good bye to my best friends in the world Cleo and Rikki. A couple months ago Cleo told me about A new mermaid named Bella who turned in the sea caves of Ireland. She also told me the moon pool got destroyed by Zane, a manipulative bitch, and a geologist who was promised a fortune that he didn't get. She thinks that the moon pool will be fixed because every full moon it looks as if it is regaining its magic. I am very happy about the mool pool repairing but i think they must have really destroyed it if she called someone a bitch.

Anyway, I'm emailed Cleo on the plane ride home to see if she could pick me up from the airport. When I got off the plane, sure enough, she was waiting there for me. In her email she said she would bring a surprise. When I found out the surprise was Rikki, I was thrilled. She also brought along the new mermaid, Bella. She was a very nice girl. She had long dirty blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. She was the one who recommended that we go for a swim as soon as we got home. I loved the idea. It was nice seeing my tail again after so long on my trip. Of course I saw it in the bath, but this was different.

Once we got to Mako, I told them I found out something new about our strom power. I told them that if we concentrated we could send a storm anywhere on the planet I found out because I was alone in the hotel room and watching the news the lady was talking about the unusual amount of warmth and how it was effecting the wildlife. I held out my hand towards the tv wishing I could make it snow there and sure enough the reporter got a bucket load of snow dumped on her. I was shocked and pulled my hand back and it stopped snowing. I told them how if I got into trouble in Mystic I could center a storm on Mako. Cleo suggested that they would send a storm back and drop a glob of jelly on the roof of the house I would be staying at to tell me they got the message and were coming. We had a wonderful month of practicing storms, dropping jelly, and the sad part, packing up my house. On the last day Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and I cried as we said our goodbyes.

#################Plane Ride#############################

At the airport my cousins Jeremy and Elena who drove us to the store where the car my family bought for me was. On the plane they told me that it would just be me at the house with Aunt Jenna checking in on me every once and awhile, while my parents took Elliot with them for the rest of the travels. They stayed for a month and helped me move in. On the last day before they left, they gave Elliot and I gifts. My mom handed me a necklace. It had a dark purple gem with a white flower in the middle and around the edges like vines was white wood. My dad handed Elliot a ring with a silver band and in the front was a red colored stone with a falcon like thing shaped on the front. I hugged them and said goodbye they got on the plane and flew away.

Present Time

It was my first day as a junior at the high school in Mystic. I put on a pair dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank top and black heeled ankle boots. I also put on my blue moonstone earrings that Cleo gave me for my birthday. On my way out I grabbed a purple scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I walked to my pretty pretty porsche. (A/N we couldn't think of a color) I pulled into the lot parked and walked to the office to get my schedule and locker number and combination. As I was walking out I ran into a person and fell onto my butt. It was a really cute boy with brownish hair and green eyes.

"Sorry." he said, "You know its a nice day you don't need to wear a scarf."

"Ya I know I just thought it might be colder than I'm use to. I'm from Australia if you couldn't tell."

"I realised once you started talking. My name is Stefan by the way."

"Oh I am Emma. I have to go, bye!" I said as I walked away. I was walking past Bonnie when she grabed my arm.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"Oh that was Stefan." I said.

"Was he as cute in the front as the back?" Bonnie asked.

"Hell ya." I said.

"I told you he would have a hot front." Bonnie said to Elena smugly.

We walked to History class and sat down the teacher was taking roll. "Gilbert, Elena." he said board.

"Here." she replied sounding even boarder.

"Gilbert, Emma." Mr. Tanner said.

"Here." I said.

"Oh a new Gilbert is in town." someone said loudly, then in a loud whisper he said,"And she is just as hot as the other one." At this I whipped my head around and saw a guy with short hair and looked fit enough to be on the football team. I assumed he was a dick because of his second comment. The rest of the period passed quickly and boringly except for a challenge of dates for Stefan. After school Elena went to the graveyard to talk to see her parents graves. I went out to explore the town then I had a late dinner at the Mystic Grill and stayed rather late because I was talking to the waitress Vicky. She was nice and seemed to be having some problems with Jeremy because he was following her around like a lost puppy. I was walking past a dark alley to get home when something pulled me into the alley. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. Then I saw a mans face. All I could see of him was his beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't scream." he said while looking me in the eyes, as if expected me to do what I was told. He still didn't move his hand away. He tilted my head back and I saw his teeth they were long delicate looking fangs. The man was a vampire I started to struggle I was thinking of a way to get him to let go. I did the only thing i could think of I licked his palm. He let go and I started to run when he caught me again I did something I knew I would laugh about later. I froze his mouth shut and his feet to the ground and ran. Leaving my scarf on the ground near the vampire. I turn and ran into the woods to my left.

* * *

**TADDAAA Chappy One**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
